


Love me if you can

by Ritsuuu333



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsuuu333/pseuds/Ritsuuu333





	Love me if you can

「朱樱同学之前有学过跳舞吗？」学生会的前辈这样问司。  
「之前有学过一点。」  
「那这次的学园祭能不能请朱樱同学表演一下呢，那个，本来要表演的那个同学不小心受伤了，节目也早就敲定好了，所以，不好意思啊请你救个急。」前辈看起来也很为难的样子，双手合十，目光殷切地望着自己。  
「那，要表演什么？」总觉得就这样拒绝别人真诚的请求很不好意思，司就答应了。  
「真是谢谢朱樱同学了！」前辈露出了欣喜的表情，「表演的内容呢，一会儿由另一位同学来给你说明。这个舞是双人舞，所以，朱樱同学要和另一个同学好好配合哦。」  
「喔。」司茫然地答应道。原来是两个人一起表演啊。「那我什么时候跟另一个同学一起练习呢？现在距离学园祭也没有几天了吧。」  
「今晚怎么样？麻烦朱樱同学留下来了真是不好意思。」  
「没事没事。」司给泉发了条信息告诉他今晚有事会晚回去一点，然后就去了舞蹈教室。  
和司一起表演的同学是学校舞蹈社团的成员，长相很阳光，跳起舞来也很有活力。他笑着跟司打完招呼就开始说练习的事情。「那个，这次学园祭的表演也是我们舞蹈社团给粉丝们发的福利，所以，朱樱同学你先看一下这个录好的版本，再考虑要不要参加吧，我们也不强求的。」那个同学把手机递给了司。司看完了播放的视频后，抬头看着那个舞蹈社的同学说：「让我参加吧，没问题的。」那位同学也没想到司会这么爽快的答应，有点喜出望外：「那真是太好了，一开始我们综合外形和实力就觉得朱樱同学是最佳人选来着。」「过奖了过奖了。」司不好意思地笑了。  
他之所以决定参加，只是觉得看到自己表演这个节目的泉，表情一定很好看。平日里濑名老师总是若无其事地和每一个人相处，对他们都很温柔，他不喜欢这样，但又说不出这有什么不对。  
「我就是要成为那个特别的。」这次，司想击破泉脸上那个名为淡定的面具。  
「那，我们开始练习吧。」那个同学一边说，一边按开了音响。  
「嗯。」司突然觉得自己很有干劲。  
回家的时候已经是晚上十点了。泉一脸不满地看着司：「怎么这么晚回来？」  
「有社团活动。」司敷衍地回答。泉还是怀疑地望着司，司一直都很乖，有什么活动八点前也都回家了，如果要拖到八点后就会给泉发信息告知自己的情况。可这次司没有任何解释，回来得还非常晚。  
「你去哪儿了？」泉追问。  
「我一直在学校。」司毫不避讳地回答，他说的也是实话，「濑名老师不放心的话还可以问我的同学，或学生会的前辈们。」  
「......」泉放弃了追问。但心里还是疑惑，在学校能呆到这么晚，那这个小鬼在干什么？  
「我累了，濑名老师，先去休息了。」司丢下这句话就走向了卧室。  
莫名其妙，让泉一头雾水。  
泉以为这就是偶然出现的例外而已，却没想到之后的每一天都是这样。司总是晚上九点、十点才到家，回家后就一副很疲惫的样子，洗个澡就睡觉了，两个人的交流也变少了，以前司还时不时地去泉的办公室呆着跟泉聊聊天，现在也几乎不去了。泉向司的同学打听，同学也只是回答说好像有什么活动才这么忙的，他们也不太清楚。学生会的成员们也都很忙，泉也没有找到机会向他们打听。  
泉坐在办公桌前，头一次感觉有一丝无力，他不知道这个小鬼想做什么。当司想瞒着什么的时候，不管别人怎么问都不会开口的。  
「啧。」反正总有一天会知道的，泉也放弃了深究，走一步看一步好了。  
舞蹈教室里，司伴着音乐流畅地做完了一整套动作，那位同学也不禁称赞：「朱樱同学你跳的真是太好了，动作的控制和表情都很棒！明天的效果一定很完美！」  
「只不过这两天练习得好罢了，你也费心了。明天一起加油吧。」司笑着说。  
「嗯！」那位同学兴奋地答应道。  
学园祭当天，校园里热闹非凡，有开小摊做生意的也有办舞台展示才艺的。泉漫无目的地在校园里闲逛，他不是很喜欢凑这种热闹，纯粹是在打发时间而已。  
「你听说了吗？朱樱同学要在舞蹈社的舞台上跳舞呢！我们早点去占个好位置！」旁边一个女孩子兴奋地说。  
朱樱同学？这句话吸引了泉的注意力，他转头看向那个女生。  
「哪个朱樱同学？是朱樱司同学吗？」另一个女孩子还有点迷惑。  
「就是他啊还能是谁？！快点快点，据说这可是舞蹈社的福利表演，不看可就亏了！」那个女生拉起她的朋友就向舞蹈社的舞台跑去。泉也跟了过去，司瞒着自己的就是这场演出吗？演出有什么好瞒的，早告诉自己还能给他一些建议呢，可他一定要瞒，那这演出一定不简单。  
泉走到观众席，他来的不算早，前排的位置已经没有了，只能在中间排站着了。演出马上就要开始了，越来越多的观众聚集了过来。  
司走上舞台的时候，低头就看到了濑名泉，他很满意。司知道自己在学校的人气并不低，而且也利用了这一点，他让舞蹈社的人昨天晚上才放出消息说自己参演，同学们是又惊喜又期待，今天学园祭一开始就都在议论这件事，纵使濑名泉对学园祭不感兴趣，现在大家都在议论自己，他也一定会来。  
司在舞台上摆好起始动作，只待音乐响起。  
熟悉的音乐响起，司转身面向观众，开始了舞蹈。  
舞蹈还没过半，泉就开始咬牙了。怪不得司要瞒着他，要是让自己知道他是来跳这种舞的，泉一定会竭力阻止他。观众席自舞蹈开始就不断发出惊呼，这也让泉很不爽。  
司今天穿了一件宽松的白衬衫，领口解开两个扣子露出锁骨，配上黑色的颈链竟让人感觉有一丝色情。下身是黑色的紧身牛仔裤，修身的版型让司的腿看起来又细又长，衬衫的下摆随意地扎在腰里，整体看上去就是一个清爽的大学生，如果忽视他的舞蹈动作的话。  
耸肩，扭胯，振胸，每一个动作让司做起来都是那么流畅，还带着一丝色气，当司高举手臂的时候，腰部就会若隐若现，扭胯的时候身体曲线也很完美。再配上司勾人的笑容----司还特意画了妆，略红得眼看起来很魅惑。这一切变得很有杀伤力。泉明白了，司这是在挑衅，向自己的矜持挑衅，很不幸，自己输了。  
当舞蹈进行到后半段，司坐在地上伸直双腿，而后双膝跪地，再向后仰，身体的曲线在侧面的角度完整的体现了出来。观众席发出一阵惊呼。司起身后还对着泉wink了一下，然后又是一阵惊呼。  
泉知道自己把持不住了，他现在就想把朱樱司从舞台上拉下来告诉他“品行端正”这四个字怎么写。  
「君が今手にする運命，溢れる感情のwave  
身体の奥から ah...  
狂いだした heart beat it makes me happy(so many many)  
恐れてないで touch me now  
いざ show me how to love  
誰もがうらやむ そう fuckin’love  
全て差し出して 君自身を oh...」  
歌曲还在播放着，听了歌词后泉只觉得更烦躁。舞蹈终于结束了，司在台上鞠躬，笑着回到了台后。看到了濑名老师很不甘心的表情，司觉得非常满意，走路都变得轻快了很多。  
让司觉得有点不妙的是刚回到家，泉就把他按在了床上。  
「司君今天的演出真是精彩呢。」泉贴在他耳边咬牙切齿地说。  
「谢谢濑名老师夸奖哦。」司淡定地回应。  
「因为今天的表演实在太棒了，老师忍不住给你奖励呢……」泉双手支在司的身体两侧。  
「哦？是什么奖励呢濑名老师？」司笑着环上了泉的脖子，在泉耳边呼着热气，「司很想知道呢。」  
泉把司按回床上，脱掉了那件看了一天的碍眼的白衬衫，拽掉了那条更碍眼的牛仔裤。「虽说司君穿什么衣服都很好看，但还是不穿衣服最好看，对不对啊？」这是个不需要答案的问句，泉俯身堵住了上了那张今天不断在挑衅他的嘴。  
今天的亲吻有一丝粗暴，司被吻的缺氧，想要挣脱却无济于事。泉的手也没停下来，一只手揉捏着胸前的小乳珠，一只手褪去了司的内裤，在小穴处打转。  
泉终于放开司的时候，司的脸已经因为缺氧涨红了，没有给司多少缓和的时间，泉拧开润滑剂的盖子，挤了一点在手上就插进了司身后的小穴里。有一段时间没做了，泉感觉那里又紧了不少。泉今天并没有多少耐心，做扩张的动作也并不如往日细腻。司的性器有了感觉，微微抬起了头，刚想去碰它就被泉打了回来，司只好又缩了回来。  
简单地做了扩张后，泉把司翻了个面，让他跪在床上，令臀部高翘着，随后便把性器插了进去。「唔！」司的脸埋在枕头里，身体还是随着泉的插入而微微颤抖。「濑名老师，今天没有带套吗？」感觉到与往常不同的体验，司还是明知故问了。泉的手抚住司的手，在他耳边轻轻地说：「都说了是给司君的奖励哦。」  
直接插入的感觉并不是太好受，再加上泉今天粗暴的动作，几乎是次次都是深入的冲撞，像是要把自己的身体撞散架的气势，刚做了一会儿司就有点招架不住了。他想往床褥深处逃，却被泉按住了腰而动弹不得，两只手胡乱地抓弄倒像是无谓的挣扎。  
「濑名啊……濑名老师……慢……慢一点，一会儿，一会儿就要……不行了啊……唔。」司小声地说。泉一点儿没有接受的意思，身下的动作也没有变慢，「司君跳舞的时候不是很柔软吗？这么柔软的腰现在怎么会不行呢？」泉坏笑着说，还顺带在司的腰上掐了一把。  
司是真的有点害怕了，他的身体也变得紧张，小穴也收缩了一点，把泉夹得很紧。泉低喝了一声，司感觉体内的性器又涨大了几分。泉一只手抚上司的背，温柔地安抚他：「司君，放松点，别紧张。」然后细密的吻落在自己的背上，让司感觉一阵舒服，慢慢地放松下来了。泉见司不再死命夹着自己后又恢复了之前的强硬，干得司只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
「不，不要了……濑名老师……啊……嗯，唔......」司半转过身体，伸出手想要拦下泉，却反被泉拉住了手腕，泉扯着司的双手，配合着身下的顶弄，司的身体也弯曲成了一个美丽的弧度。「司君的腰真是柔软呢。」泉忍不住调侃。  
司只感觉身前的性器有些发涨，可是自己被捉住了手腕无法去爱抚它，性器摩擦着床单，镜也带来了一丝快感。在泉不知道第多少次擦过他体内的敏感点后，司惊呼着射了出来。泉松开了他的手，司软软地倒在了被子里，他感觉自己体内的性器退了出去，还以为泉会就此放过自己，于是赶紧求饶：「濑名老师……不，不要了……」他眼里盈着泪水，看起来楚楚可怜。  
「不要了？司今天在那么多人面前跳那么妩媚的舞蹈，你觉得别人会怎么想呢？老师我很吃醋呢，所以，不要说不要了这种话，这一切，可都是司君挑起来的哦。」泉将司又翻了个面，重新插回那无意识下一张一合的小穴里。  
「唔！」又是直接的深入，司不自觉的后仰。露出的脖颈曲线非常好看，配上那条黑色的颈链真是好看至极。泉的双手再次握住司的手腕，随着自己的动作司的整个身体都在颠簸。司闭着眼睛，感觉自己无助的就像大海里的孤舟。  
他突然后悔挑衅濑名泉了。  
体内的性器还在横冲直撞，耳边是咕啾的水声和肉体撞击的声音。司睁开眼，迷茫地看着泉:「濑名老师……泉，泉哥哥……我……我错了，我下次，肯定不会再跳这种舞了……泉哥哥，这次，这次真的放过我吧……」听到司叫哥哥时泉心里还是有点动心的，但是这还不够。泉松开了司的手，放缓了动作，俯身捧住司的脸：「那司君，告诉哥哥，为什么会答应去演出呢？」泉打听到了司是后来才被选去当的替补，虽然也大致猜到了原因，但还是想听司亲口说出来。  
「司，司是觉得最近的泉哥哥有一点冷淡了……司，司想成为泉哥哥最特别的人，司，最喜欢泉哥哥了……」司感觉自己的头晕乎乎的，他环住泉的脖子，尽可能清楚地说。  
「乖孩子，我也最喜欢司君了哦。」泉摸摸司的头，吻上了司的唇，司顺从地张开了嘴，和泉的舌头纠缠在一起。随着泉温柔的吻，司的腿也环上泉的腰，两个人紧紧贴在一起。  
当小腹内感受到一股热流的时候，司知道泉射了。亲吻结束，司还感觉意犹未尽。  
但司的身体已经很累了，他觉得自己求饶也求过了该说的也都说了泉该放过自己了。可是泉却没有从他体内退出来。反而，有硬的迹象。  
「濑名......老师，今天，今天真的不行了……」司感觉自己要哭出来了。  
但是主动权却不在自己手上。  
「明，明天会上不了学的......」  
「那就不去了，我给司君请假。」  
「濑......濑名老师！！！」  
「叫泉哥哥。」  
泉又拉着司倒回了床褥里。


End file.
